1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to woodworking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combined sawhorse and toolbox apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct a compact and readily transported organization for use in a woodworking procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sawhorse and toolbox structure is available in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,756, wherein the sawhorse structure includes pivotally mounted legs mounted to a bottom wall of the toolbox.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,613; 4,763,757; and 4,014,404 are further examples of sawhorse structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a substantial sawhorse member providing for an elongate top wall permitting the top wall for use and support of various workpieces, as well as the storage of tools and the like therewithin for ease of transport of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.